


A Night in the Bank

by clgfanfic



Series: Alias Smith and Jones - A Night Series [2]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More adventures of Heyes, Kid, Pete and Ben</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in the Bank

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Just You, Me and the Governor #2 under the pen name Shiloh.

          Hannibal Heyes sighed contentedly as the last number clicked audibly into place, handle of the squat Booker 404 rotating in his hand.  The door swung open silently and he began to rifle through the safe, searching for the papers he and his partner sought.

          "Company, Heyes."

          Hannibal moved to crouch behind the large desk that probably belonged to the bank president and listened to the sounds of men talking just outside the front doors of the bank.  He glanced at his cousin, who moved to stand alongside the wall next to the doors, gun already drawn to get the drop on the intruders if they entered the bank.

          Damn, Heyes thought, just when it was going smooth.  He watched the brass doorknob rotating slowly in the dim light cast by the kerosene lamp and bent over and blew out the flame, casting a foreboding darkness over him and the Kid.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          "All right, people, we need to get this on the first take if it's possible.  I'd like to get out of here before three a.m., as I'm sure you would," the director's voice echoed over the still western set.

          "Whatever gave him that idea?" Ben asked his dark-haired co-star through the contortion of a wide yawn.

          "I haven't the foggiest," came the tired reply, quickly followed by a copy-cat yawn.  "Thanks."

          Ben grinned.  "Never say I never gave you anything."

          Pete rolled his eyes heavenward, then paused to pick out the constellations he recognized, wishing he were either in bed, or up on the mountain, sitting on the porch of the cabin, admiring the stars and relaxing.  "If I fall asleep during this scene, just prop me up against a wall somewhere and leave me there until tomorrow, will ya?"

          "Sure thing."

          Their tired banter was cut short by the approach of the director, a burlap sack shoved under one arm and a full cup of coffee clutched in the other hand.  The liquid swayed with each step, cresting over the edge, leaving a trail of puddles behind him.  He held out the sack to Pete as he took a swallow from the half empty mug.

          "Why don't you two wait in the bank?  We're just waiting for costume to fix Ed's vest so it won't tear away when you grab him in the saloon fight scene.  It should only be a couple minutes."

          "Sure," they chorused, watching the man move off, still sloshing.

          "After you," Pete told the blond-hired man, motioning to the door with a wave of his hand.  Ben reached and tried to open the door, which rattled in place but refused to open.  The pair exchanged glances.

          "Let me try," Pete said over Ben's shoulder.  He gripped the doorknob and turned, the door opening easily under his touch.  "You must be more tired than you look."  A grunt was his reply.

          The pair stepped into the darkness, then froze at the unmistakable sound of a colt revolver being cocked.  "Hold it right there, both of you," came a quiet voice from farther inside the bank.  "Move on, nice and easy and close that door."

          The pair followed the instructions.  "What the hell is going on?" Pete asked.

          "We're about to ask you the same thing, mister," came a second voice.  _Just what we need!  I hope Heyes has a plan to get us out of this one!_ Curry thought as the pair did as they were instructed.

          The room filled again with the faint glow from the kerosene lamp and the four men gawked at each other.  Ben glanced over his shoulder to stare at Pete.  "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto."

          "Heyes?"

          "Yeah, Kid?"

          "I'm having that dream again."

          "Me too, Kid.  Me, too."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Ben strode back to the doors of the bank and stared out at the dark, empty street.  "Oh, great."

          "What?" Pete asked.

          "There's nobody out there."

          "What?"  Pete joined his blond co-star at the door and watched as a breeze kicked up a veil of dust that settled back onto the deserted street as silent as the night. He came his co-star a forlorn look.  "I fell asleep, that's it.  I fell asleep and you propped me up somewhere and this is what I get—"

          "Since you're here, the least you can do is help," came Heyes' voice.  The two actors turned and watched as the outlaw went back to the safe and opened the door.

          "What did you have in mind?" Pete asked.

          "Keep an eye on the street."  The pair joined Curry on watch, stealing fugitive glances at their doubles.

          "What the hell?"

          "What is it, Heyes?" the Kid asked.

          "The deeds, they're gone."

          Pete glanced down at the sack he still held in one hand.  "Huh, I think I have them here," he said to no one in particular and opened the burlap, staring inside.  "Yep."

          Heyes and Curry exchanged glances.  Pete shrugged and grinned at their confusion.

          _We damn well better get that amnesty soon_ , Heyes thought.  _Lom won't believe this, let alone the Governor, and I know I'm not crazy, but this gets me to feeling like I've been grazin' on loco weed!_

          "I'll take those," the Kid told Pete, reaching out a hand somewhat hesitantly. _I sure hope I'm dreamin'.  If I'm not, I'm goin' to find one of them doctors for a man's head and turn myself in to him!_   He handed the sack over to his cousin.  "You two aren't related, are you?" Curry asked.

          "Huh, no," Pete said, grinning at Ben.

          "Good," Heyes mumbled as he fished the papers from the bottom of the bag and checked them.  "This is it.  Let's get out of here before Butch and Sundance, or, Billy the Kid shows up!"

          "That's my brother," Pete said.

          The two outlaws froze and stared at the dark-haired man.  Ben swung the back of his hand into Pete's shoulder.

          Pete turned a pained expression on his partner.  "Well, he is."

          "Just what we need," Heyes mumbled, shaking his head.  _I wonder if we died and someone forgot to tell us… or maybe we're lost in the desert and we're having delusions, or—_

          "Heyes, someone else is coming."

          "What is this?" he whispered hotly.  The four men moved to crouch behind the counters and listened as a lone pair of boots echoed down the boardwalk, stopping to rattle the locks on the store fronts.  The doors of the bank clapped loudly in their frame while the men held their breaths.  "Let's move."  _Next thing you know the Governor will pop in, or maybe the President.  Yeah…  Excuse me, Mr. President, but you see we'd like this amnesty – all four of us!_

          The threesome followed the dark-haired ex-outlaw to the back window.  Heyes and Pete passed through the mechanically spread bars with ease, Curry and Ben having more difficulty.

          "Heyes," the Kid whispered, "I keep telling you, you have to spread these bars a little farther apart."

          "Really," Ben agreed as he yanked his leg free.

          "Like I keep telling you, Kid—"

          "Lose a few pounds and you'll fit just fine," Pete finished for him.

          "Thanks," the blonds chorused.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          "What now?" Curry asked after they had reached the deserted cabin they were using as a hideout.

          "Uh, you take the deeds to Lom and he turns them over to the Judge over in Junction City.  He'll remember you and he'll—"

          Heyes interrupted.  "I was just about to suggest we drop in on Lom, how—?"

          "Sorry," Pete said, apologizing for his co-star.  "He's already read the script."

          "The what?" Curry asked.

          "Never mind," Pete said with a smile.  " _My_ partner's just feeling his oats, that's all."

          " _That_ I can understand," Heyes said, looking pointedly at Ben.

          The two blond-haired men broke into smiles.

          "I really don't think Lom is up to the two of us, let alone two pairs of us, so why don't you wait for us in the saloon?" Heyes suggested as they rode into Twin Gap.  "I told Lom to meet us at the livery."

          "Sounds good to me," Pete said.  He and Ben veered left and headed off to the saloon, unaware that they knew the direction instinctively.

          Heyes and Curry watched them go.  "Heyes," Curry said, "who do you think they are?"

          "I'm not sure, Kid.  I try _not_ to think about it."

          "Think I'll try that."

          They reined their mounts right, toward the livery.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Pete and Ben walked into the busy saloon and made their way over to the bar.  "Two beers, please," Ben said.  He pushed the brim of his hat off his forehead. "Thank you," he told the bartender after he poured their drinks and passed them over.

          "Thanks," Pete added, as they downed the glasses in a single draught.

          "That'll be twenty cents."

          Pete rummaged through the pocket of his vest for some money to pay the man.  Removing a quarter he slid it over to the waiting palm.  The bartender picked the coin up, turned it over a few times, then scowled at the pair.  "What the hell is this?"

          Pete and Ben looked at the quarter, now pinched between the man's thumb and forefinger like a bug.

          Uh, a quarter?" Pete asked.

          "Look, fellas," the bartender said, his patience wearing thin, "I have other customers, so if you'll just pay up—"

          The realization that their money wasn't going to fit their new surroundings finally sank in.  They exchanged sheepish looks.  "Well, I hate to say it, but it appears that my friend and I are, well, without funds, shall we say?"

          "You wouldn't consider treating a couple of thirsty strangers to a beer, on the house, would you?" Ben asked.

          "I wouldn't."

          "Somehow, I didn't think so."

          The bartender raised his hand and a large, burly man rose from a table in the back of the room and began making his way toward the bar.  "If you don't have the money, boys, I'll just have to take it out of your hide."

          " _This_ wasn't in the script, you know," Ben told his companion.

          "I think it is now."

          The large man reached out and grabbed Pete by the front of his vest and flung him across the room and into a table of poker players.  "Excuse me, gentlemen," he said as he scrambled to his feet and rushed the man who was moving in on Ben.

          "Now, there must be some peaceable way of settling this little misunderstanding," Ben said to the man, who paid no attention as he circled closer.

          He reached out and grabbed Ben just as Pete launched himself onto his back. Grabbing the brim of his hat the actor forced it down over the attacker's eyes.  The man bellowed and tossed Ben aside, slapping wildly at Pete.

          "And I thought this only worked in the movies!"

          One flailing hand connected with Pete's jaw, knocking him to the floor where he landed with a thud at Ben's feet.  The blond quickly helped his companion to his feet as the man wrestled the hat from over his eyes and threw it away.

          "Any more bright ideas?" Ben asked.

          "Nope."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

          The man charged the pair, bent over in the best imitation of a mad bull they had ever seen.  He was moments away when a chair shattered across his back and a fist plowed into his jaw.  He dropped to the floor on his hands and knees and shook his head, then looked up at the pair only to find that two had grown to four.  "Uh?" he grunted.

          "What's wrong?" Heyes asked.

          The man struggled to his feet, swaying from side to side, blinking fiercely to merge the pairs back into one of each.  "I think he's seeing double, Joshua," the Kid said.

          "Something like that, anyway," Pete added under his breath.  The man bellowed and charged the group, intent on taking on all four if it came to that.

          Ben felt his hand drop for the revolver he wore as Curry drew.  "Hold it right there, mister," they said in unison.

          "How does he do that?" Pete asked Heyes, who shrugged, asking, "What's the problem here?"

          Cheeks reddening slightly, Pete explained the financial faux pas.  "I see."  Heyes reached in and took out the money and tossed it over to the bartender.  "That should settle us up."

          "Who the hell are you, anyway?" the bartender asked as the turned to leave.

          "My name's Joshua Smith," the two dark-headed men said, "and that's my partner, Thaddeus Jones."

          "Be seein' ya," the blonds added as they tipped their hats and followed the first pair out the swinging doors.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          "…and try to stay out of trouble this time, will you?" Heyes said as they stood in the livery.  "Lom will be back any minute and he'll let us know what the Judge had to say."

          "We have to put the deeds back so Pinker won't be suspicion and—"

          "Would you _please_ stop telling me what's going to happen before it does!" Heyes asked, exasperated.  "I'd rather have to hear it only once."

          "Sorry," Ben said.

          "You two seem to have all the answers," Curry said, "are we ever goin' to get this amnesty?"

          Heyes' eyebrow raised in interest.  _Now there's a question, Kid!_

          "Well, that depends," Pete replied with a wry grin.

          "On what?"

          "On whether or not we get renewed for a second season," Ben said, completing the line for his co-star.

          "Renewed?" Heyes asked.

          "Uh-huh," Pete said, trying hard not to smile.

          "Second season?" Curry said, looking at his cousin.  "What's he talkin' about, Heyes?"

          "I don't know, Kid, but I don't like the sound of it."

          "Oh, hi, Jim," Ben said as Sheriff Trevor's rode into the barn.

          He pulled his gelding up and stared disbelieving at the foursome.  "Heyes, Kid…" he said slowly as he swung from the saddle and walked up to the men.

          "Lom, let me explain—" Heyes began, stepping forward.

          "No, Heyes, I don't want to know what's going on here.  It's something I don't want to hear, I'm sure."  He looked at the two blonds.  "Kid?"

          "Howdy, Lom," Curry said, stepping forward to join his cousin.

          "The Judge said that you two need to put those fake deeds back where you found them, and feel right good about the fact that he didn't ask where that was.  He'll have the marshal and his men watching Pinker and as soon as he makes a move they arrest him.  He also said that he'll put in a good word for you the next time he sees the governor."

          "Uh, Lom," Heyes said, dropping his voice and moving away so the waiting pair couldn't hear, "could you ask the governor about the Kid and I gettin', uh, renewed—"

          "And if he's got us a second season," added Curry.

          "A what?"

          "Oh, never mind."  Heyes shook his head, looking over his shoulder at the actors, who smiled and waved back at him.  _I've got to be dreaming.  That's the only thing that makes sense.  Maybe I got hold of some bad whiskey, or—_

          "I'm heading back to Porterville, boys," Lom paused, glancing over at the doubles who smiled back at him, "and when I see you next—"

          "Say no more, Lom," Heyes broke in.  "We'll take care of _everything_."  At least, I sure hope we can.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          The four waited until it was dark and then rode back into Sliverton and headed for the bank.  The street was deserted, even the saloon seemed unusually quiet.  Heyes shook off the chill that hung over him and dismounted.

          Using the bar spreader he cranked the bars apart from where he had returned them to their original position, far enough to allow them to squeeze through.  Going over to the safe, he knelt down and stared at the Booker 404.  Curry lit the lamp and handed it to his partner, noting the man's furrowed brow.

          "What's wrong, Heyes?" he whispered.

          "I can't seem to remember the combination."

          "Fourteen, twenty-four, six," Pete said without thinking.

          Heyes and Curry looked at the actor.  Pete shrugged and smiled.  "Sorry.  I know you asked us not to tell you—"

          "Never mind," Heyes said dryly, turning back to the safe and grabbing the dial.  He spun out the numbers and the handle clicked open.  _I want to wake up now._

          Removing the deeds from the sack, Heyes handed it back to Pete, replaced the documents in the safe and shut the door.

          "Company," Ben and Curry chorused in a whisper from the window where they stood guard.

          They four men dove for cover as the sound of footsteps echoed down the boardwalk.  The doors of the bank rattled and opened.

          "Guys, I said, we're ready!"

          Pete and Ben jumped.  Looking over to where Heyes and Curry had been crouching they saw only the faint glow from the lamp. "Pete?  Ben?" the director's voice rolled in from the darkness.

          The pair stood up, looking sheepish.  Pete looked down at the sack that he held in his hand.  He opened it.  It was empty.  "Peter?" Ben said as the director walked into the set.

          Pete looked up at his co-star, "Don't ask, Ben, please, just, don't ask."

          "Where were you guys?  We've been calling for you for a couple of minutes.  You fall asleep or something?  Ed's all set so we're ready to go.  If we get this and the saloon fight finished tonight you two can go home and get some sleep.  You look like you could use it.  By the way, the fight scene has been rewritten.  I think you'll like it."

          "Somehow I doubt that," Ben mumbled softly.

          "Huh?" the director asked.

          "We think that's a great idea, Bob, a great idea.  We'll love it," Pete said while Ben nodded his emphatic agreement.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Heyes and Curry held their breaths while the deputy checked the locked doors of the bank and then moved on.  When the last ring of the boots faded, Heyes turned to the pair only to find empty space where they had been.  "Kid?"

          "Yeah, Heyes?" he asked, looking around the room, equally confused.

          "I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

          "I sure hope so, cousin.  I sure do hope so."

          The pair stood, and after blowing out the lamp and replacing it where it sat on the desk, left the bank and replaced the bars to their original position.  As they mounted, Curry whispered to his cousin, "Heyes, you can wake up now.  Please?"

The End


End file.
